A Dark Second Chance
by tomfelton1234
Summary: During the war, Hermione lost her parents. Although she was suffering she still managed to get the promotion to Minister of Magic. But what if the Grangers weren't her real parents? What if Hermione was actually adopted? What if she wasn't really a mudblood? What if somebody offered to take her to her real parents and changed her life forever? Dark Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Minister of Magic

Summary: During the war, Hermione lost her parents. Although she was suffering she still managed to get the promotion to Minister of Magic. But what if the Grangers weren't her real parents? What if Hermione was actually adopted? What if she wasn't really a mudblood? What if somebody offered to take her to her real parents and changed her life forever? Dark Hermione.

* * *

It was only a year after the final battle and Hermione had finally got the promotion she had been wanting. Minister of Magic. She had finally made it to the top in spite of all of the people who had thought she would fail. Hermione knew she didn't have as much competition as she should have to begin with. All of the purebloods that were involved in the war like the Nott's, Malfoy's, and many others had fled after the war to avoid trial in London. No one knew where they had disappeared to the Aurors were constantly searching for them. But with their dark lord dead they would probably never come back to London or resurface.

Hermione sighed.

'I deserve this even if the competition was lacking,' She thought looking around her new office.

The office was large with a walnut desk in the center with a large leather chair behind the desk which she was sitting in. There were two tall filled to the brim bookshelves on either side of the door frame. In front of the desk were two leather chairs and off to the right was a small sitting area in front of the one bookshelf with two chairs and coffee table on a vintage ornate rug that was tan with swirling blue design. The room was brightly lit by the small chandelier in the center of the room. Hermione looked out of the window that had blue curtains on either side of the window to see people walking in and out of Gringotts. She looked down the street and could see people going into the other shops laughing and having fun out in Diagon Alley. It was a bright summer day out on the streets with many owls flying with deliveries to the many shops and people in Diagon Alley.

It felt surreal that only a year ago she had fought in the war for her best friend and month after that passed her NEWTS flawlessly without being in school that year. Harry and Ron had also passed the NEWTS and had both landed jobs as Aurors. Harry even had his own team in the Aurors. It much like a muggle SWAT team or the muggle special forces. They were the either the first to run into battle or were running covert ops. Either way, they always came home every night no matter what was happening. Ginny ended up signing with the Holyhead Harpies and had been playing for them for the last year. After the war, Harry and Ginny had gotten back together and Harry and Ginny were living together in the apartment next to herself and Ron. It was like they were still in school with how close they were to each other and how involved they were in each other's lives. Hermione was relieved to have them so close and be like the family she no longer had.

In the war, her parents were one of the casualties of war. She assumed that the death eaters had killed them in an attempt to get to her. But Hermione didn't let it until everything was finally over. When it finally over she went to visit their graves with Ron. It was by far the worst day of her life. She had lost her parents. It hurt her so bad that she wasn't there for them when they needed her the most. The last words from her mother before she had left for her seventh year echoed in her thoughts over and over almost like it was one repeat. 'Keeping moving forward even if the world is collapsing around you.'. And she did. She picked herself up from the grave that day and had pushed herself every day at work until today when she had reached the top.

'They would be proud.' Hermione thought thinking of her parents fondly.

'I only wish I could share it with them.' She thought sadly, 'I guess I could always go visit their graves.' Hermione picked up a letter from her desk reading over it again.

Hermione!

Congratulations on your promotion! Meet us at the Siren at 9 PM tonight to celebrate your promotion! I'll see you later tonight!

Love you!

Ginny

Hermione looked up from the letter looking at the watch on her wrist. It was only 2 PM. She had plenty of time to go to her parents grave's before the celebration tonight. Hermione stood up from her leather chair behind the large desk and walked over to the double doors with the bookshelves on either side. She opened one of the doors and stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind her. She looked out to a desk with small blonde witch sitting behind it. The small blonde witch looked up from the letter she was writing to look up at her boss.

"Ms. Granger?" The blonde witch asked.

"Molly, do I have any appointments today?" Hermione asked her assistant sitting at the desk.

"No Ma'am. There is nothing on the schedule today to allow you to adapt to the promotion." Molly responded after looking down at the open planner in front of her.

"Okay. Well, I'm going out for the rest of the day. If anything comes up just send me an owl and I'll head back to the office." Hermione announced.

"Of course, Ms. Granger! Have a nice day!" Molly responded with a smile.

Hermione nodded at the witch, "Bye Molly!" she answered before walking down the hallway towards the elevator. Hermione pressed the button for the elevator which immediately beeped and the doors opened to the elevator. Hermione stepped into the elevator which was pretty average tan walls inside with large metal doors and multiple buttons on the right-hand side. She looked up at the highlighted number, which was 100. She pushed the ground level button which was 1. The large doors closed and then the elevator began its descent down to the ground level. Hermione sighed, she needed to stop at security to get keyed into the wards so she could apparate out of the building without needing to go outside.

'I'll do it tomorrow,' she thought, 'It won't kill me to go outside like everyone else for a day.'

The elevator dinged, Hermione looked up the highlighted number was 1. The doors opened to the bright and busy lobby. Many people walking through the lobby. Hermione walked out of the elevator avoiding running into the many people in the lobby. Once, outside she focused on the muggle graveyard and apparated away from Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione apparated just outside the muggle graveyard in a close by the alley to avoid any muggles seeing her use magic. She stepped out of the alley and walked across the quiet street lined with trees to the graveyard. The opening to the graveyard had a small sign on the wrought iron gate that read 'St. Mary's Cemetery'. Hermione opened the gate and closed it behind her and started walking down the path for visitors. She walked down the path towards her parents final resting place. While she walked she passed multiple headstones before she finally got to the row with her parents' headstones. She stepped off the path and into the soft grass to stand in front of her parents' headstones, Mark and Jean Granger.

In front of both of the headstones were fresh flowers in white vases. There many different white flowers in each arrangement, there were lilies, irises, orchids, etc.. They were the same flower arrangements that had been arriving in front of their grave since their death. Hermione didn't know who was replacing them or who was placing them, but, it made her smile to think her parents meant that much for someone to continually bring flowers to their grave. Hermione usually brought flowers on their birthdays and holidays and the next time she would visit the dead flowers were already cleaned up. Hermione kneeled down sitting down on her knees in front of the headstones.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Hermione said out loud. The wind blew lightly blowing a few petals of the flower arrangements and blowing along the grass with a few dead leaves from the headstone next to her parents.

"I finally got the promotion. I made it." Hermione said softly looking down at the headstones as a tear fell down her cheek into the green grass below her.

"I wish you were here with me every day. I miss you both so much." Hermione wept tears freely pouring down her cheeks now falling into the grass, "You were taken away from this world too early. It was all my fault, I should have never gone to Hogwarts when I got the letter. If I didn't go and had never become friends with Harry, you would have never been targeted by those terrible people."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I can make sure that whoever killed you is punished to the full extent of the law." Hermione cried, "I'll make sure that they aren't able to hurt anyone else like they hurt our family. I promise you! I love you so much, Mom and Dad!" Hermione cried openly as the hot tears ran down her face into the green grass.

As she cried the wind blew blowing the dead leaves all over the new grass. The tree's around the graveyard also rustled in the wind. Hermione settled down and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeves. Behind her she heard leaves crunching, she turned around to just barely see a man in black suit with blonde hair walking out of the graveyard.

'He must have been visiting someone' she guessed before turning around her full attention back on the headstones in front of her.

"I love you, Mom and Dad." Hermione said as calmly as she could, "I'm going to try my best to make you proud."

Hermione pulled up her sleeve to look at her watch and saw that it was 5 PM already. She still needed to eat dinner and get ready to go out tonight to celebrate her promotion.

Hermione looked back at the headstones, "I have to go Mom and Dad. But I'll be back soon." She said kissing her hand and touching it to both of the headstones, "Love you."

Hermione stood up and started to walk back to the path out of the graveyard. Once, she was out of the graveyard she walked back over to the alley she had apparated into and apparated back to her apartment.

* * *

Hermione landed in the living room of her apartment. It was a small living room with a mocha brown three-cushion couch with a coffee table in the middle and two smaller versions of the coffee table on either side of the couch.

"Ron?" She called out into the apartment. There was no response which wasn't surprising. He was probably at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry like he was most nights after work. Hermione walked out of the living room into the kitchen and began preparing herself dinner. Hermione quickly cooked dinner and sat down in the living room by herself eating in silence. As soon as she finished eating she put the plate in the sink and walked into her bedroom.

It was small like everything else in the apartment. Inside the room was a queen sized bed with two pillows and a Gryffindor comforter that Ron had picked out. On either side of the bed was a night table with a lamp on both tables. At the end of the bed was the closet. Hermione walked over to her closet and pulled out a black cocktail dress and pulled off the clothes she was wearing and put it on quickly. She then kicked off her sneakers and socks and slipped her feet into her small black open-toed heels sitting at the bottom of her closet. Once, the heels were on she walked over to the bathroom and pulled her hair out of its messy bun and quickly braided her brown hair before resecuring the end of the braid with her hair tie.

'That'll do,' Hermione thought looking herself over in the mirror. Hermione looked down at her wrist to see it was 8:45 PM. She didn't realize she had taken that long to cook and eat dinner. She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed a black lace shawl from her room before apparating to Siren.

Hermione arrived at Siren and immediately was ushered inside by the bouncer of the club. The inside of the club was dimly lit with lasers zigzagging across the room to the beat of the loud and raging music playing. Hermione could feel the bass vibrating through the ground and in the air surrounding her. It wasn't music that she usually listened to but she could appreciate the melody even if she didn't particularly care for the lyrics. Hermione looked around the edge of the club that was usually reserved for VIP's and saw the signature red hair of Ron and Ginny. She moved through the crowd of people dancing and moved over to the VIP entrance. Ginny immediately spotted her and ran over to her giving her a huge hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed over the music hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Ginny!" Hermione laughed lightly hugging the girl back. Ginny pulled away from the hug first grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her over to their booth where Ron and Harry were sitting already drinking a glass of fire whiskey.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed drunkenly from beside Harry.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry giggled at Ron.

"Hey! I see you guys have already started without me." Hermione laughed grabbing a glass and the bottle of fire whiskey on the table in front of the rounded booth. Hermione poured herself a glass of whiskey sitting down on the outside of the booth next to Ron who was giggling.

"Congratulations on your promotion 'Mione!" Harry said raising his glass up before bringing it back down and chugging down the contents of the glass.

Ron drunkenly echoed Harry's congratulations raising his glass up and drinking its contents.

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione smiled taking a drink of her whiskey.

"This nights for you 'Mione! Do you want to sit here and drink or do you want to go dance with me?" Ginny asked happily giving her drunken brother a sideways glance.

"Let's dance!" Hermione answered drinking the rest of her whiskey in her glass.

Ginny stood up quickly and pulled off Hermione's shawl setting it next to Ron before grabbing her arm. She pulled Hermione down the steps leading up to the VIP area down to the main dance floor. Once, they were on the dance floor Ginny moved through the crowd of sweaty people to the middle of the dance floor. Ginny swayed in front of Hermione to the beat of the music as her hands twirled above her head. The way she moved could attract any guy by how sexy it was and she quickly did. A guy came up behind Ginny grabbing her hips and began dancing with her as she moved around. Hermione awkwardly danced moving her hips from side to side to the music she had never heard before trying to keep up with Ginny. Hermione sighed knowing it pointless to try and keep up with Ginny as she had always been sexier than her. Ginny gently pushed the guy away reaching her hand out to Hermione. Hermione grabbed her hand which was immediately launched into the air by a giggling Ginny as Ginny twirled around her. Hermione laughed at her friend who was now dancing all around her. Ginny let go of her hand as the song changed, the song had changed to a slower song. Immediately, Ginny was dancing with the same guy that had danced with her before. Hermione sighed as everyone around her began to couple up to dance. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder behind her. She turned around to see Viktor Krum. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm trying to dance with you," Viktor said in his thick Bulgarian accent holding out his hand to Hermione. Hermione grabbed it as Viktor pulled her close to him.

"But what are you really doing here?" Hermione asked again looking up at him. Viktor hadn't changed much since the last time that she had seen him. He was wearing black suit pants with a white button-down shirt and gray vest over the shirt. He looked so professional.

"I'm here on business actually," Viktor responded swaying back and forth with Hermione.

"Oh yeah, well how did the business end up with you on the dance floor?" Hermione prodded curiously looking at her dark-haired companion.

Viktor fidgetted, "Well, my business actually involves you."

"Me?" Hermione responded shocked.

"Yes. I have something that I need to tell you." Viktor answered looking down at the girl.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione inquired looking up into his dark eyes.

"Hermione, I don't think I should tell you here." Viktor hesitated as the song came to an end and another upbeat song started. "Why don't you come with me to my place just down the road and I'll tell you there?"

Hermione looked at him confused but didn't see any reason to mistrust him. "Okay," Hermione began, "But I need to tell everyone that I'm leaving."

Viktor nodded. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd and up to the VIP area. As they rounded the corner to the booth they had been sitting at Hermione heard Ron exclaim, "Vicky!"

Hermione brought him up to the table still holding his hand. It looks like Ginny had made it back to the booth before her and was sitting there with Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving. I need to go work." Hermione announced to the table. Ron's brows furrowed as he saw Hermione holding Viktor's hand and immediately got angry.

"To go work on him?" Ron drunkenly slurred angrily.

"No Ronald." Hermione answered calmly, "Just wanted to let you guys know I'm leaving. Thanks for the celebration. I'll see you at home Ronald." Hermione finished turning around with Viktor.

"If you leave with him don't bother coming back!" Ron yelled angrily after her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking back down the stairs they had come up. Once, they reached the bottom of the stairs she motioned for Viktor to lead the way. Viktor led her out of the hot club into the cold night air in front of the club. Hermione shivered as the cold air hit her hot skin. Viktor released her hand and pulled his shrunk suit jacket out of his pocket. He grabbed his wand from its holster and enlarged the jacket. He secured his wand back in his holster before draping his suit jacket over Hermione's shoulders.

"Better?" He asked looking worriedly at her.

"Much," Hermione responded snuggling into the warm jacket. Viktor smiled and offered her his arm. Hermione put her hand through the loop of his arm as he led her down the empty street towards his place. They walked for two blocks before Viktor stopped in front of an apartment building. Hermione lets go of his arm as he pulled the door open for her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled walking into the entrance. Viktor followed and led her up three flights of stairs before stopping at the first door off of the stairs. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door for Hermione. Hermione stepped into the apartment, it was much larger than the one she lived in. It was also excellently decorated. It wasn't bland like her own apartment. The walls of the living room were painted a soft grass green with complimenting paintings on the walls. Then on the floor was a vintage rug that matched that colors used in the room. Even the furniture was amazing. In the living room that we walked into there was a large gray leather sectional couch with an intricate wooden coffee table in front of it. Viktor motioned for her to sit on the couch. Hermione moved over to the couch and sat in the middle of the couch. Viktor sat down next to her and gave her an uncertain look.

"So what is it that you have to tell me Viktor?" Hermione questioned.

"Well…" Viktor began nervously, "Hermione, I'm not sure that there is a good way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." Viktor paused, "You are adopted."

"What?" Hermione blurted.

"It's true you are adopted. Your true father asked me to find you. He would like to get to know you." Viktor revealed.

"But…" Hermione began, "How?"

"He had to give you up when the first war started to keep you safe. So he gave you to the Grangers because he believed that no one would bother you if they thought you were muggle born. Now that everything is over he feels it is now safe and would like to finally get to know you." Viktor responded.

"I'm not Muggle-born! Who is he?" Hermione asked.

Viktor shifted uncomfortably, " Yes, you aren't a Muggle-born witch. But I can't tell you that here. If you want to know who he is you'll have to come with me to Bulgaria to meet him."

Hermione thought for a moment, 'If I truly have family remaining, should I meet them?'

"Okay, when do we leave for Bulgaria?" Hermione responded.


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Travel

Past:

* * *

"He had to give you up when the first war started to keep you safe. So he gave you to the Grangers because he believed that no one would bother you if they thought you were muggle born. Now that everything is over he feels it is now safe and would like to finally get to know you." Viktor responded.

"I'm not Muggle-born! Who is he?" Hermione asked.

Viktor shifted uncomfortably, " Yes, you aren't a Muggle-born witch. But I can't tell you that here. If you want to know who he is, you'll have to come with me to Bulgaria to meet him."

Hermione thought for a moment, 'If I truly have family remaining, should I meet them?'

"Okay, when do we leave for Bulgaria?" Hermione responded.

* * *

Present:

* * *

Viktor looked up at her in shock, "I didn't think you would believe me. Let alone want to know who your true parents are."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. I just figured you would be in denial and wouldn't accept that the Granger's weren't you true parents." Viktor admitted.

"Whether the Granger's are or are not blood-related they are still my parents. They are still the people who raised me to be who I am today. I will always remember that no matter what or who comes along." Hermione confessed thinking of her parent's.

Viktor nodded, "I understand. They raised you, and you'll always have those memories."

Hermione nodded, "Exactly! Plus you have given me no reason not to trust you. So when do we leave for Bulgaria?"

Viktor scrunched up his face in thought. He thought for a minute before responding, "Why don't we leave tomorrow?"

"Oh! What about my job and work?" Hermione faltered thinking of her new job and the promotion she had worked so hard to get. She couldn't just give up on it now. Especially not to just be whisked off to Bulgaria to learn of who her real parents are.

"Just send an owl to your secretary in the morning and tell her that you will be working remotely. That way she can owl you anything that needs your attention to you while you are gone. Then if there is anything that needs you to come back to London you'll know." Viktor answered quickly.

"I guess I could that...but what my friends? And Ron? What should I tell them?" Hermione questioned.

"Send them an owl and tell them that you had to leave immediately on business. You are the Minister of Magic now so they shouldn't question it. The previous minister was always traveling." Viktor advised.

"Okay… Do you have an owl that I could use to send these letters?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yes, you can use my owl to send the letters." Viktor began, "Is there anything else you are worried about?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so. Where are we going to be staying in Bulgaria?"

"We'll be staying at my family's home," Viktor replied.

"Okay." Hermione yawned.

"Why don't we call it a night and head to bed. You can take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. Then when you wake up in the morning, we can leave for Bulgaria."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good."

Viktor grabbed his wand from his side and flicked it in the direction of the closed door off of the living room. "I set out one of my shirts and shorts on the bed, so you change out of your dress and sleep more comfortably."

Hermione looked down at her dress and Viktor's jacket that she was still wearing. Definitely wouldn't be a dress she would want to sleep in. "Thanks." Hermione smiled as she stood up from the couch and began walking towards the door to his room.

"If you need anything, just let me know," Viktor replied as he laid back on the couch and spread his legs on the spot Hermione had just been sitting in.

"I will," Hermione responded as she opened the door to his room. "Goodnight Viktor."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. The room was dimly lit by a single lamp that was atop of an oak nightstand. With the little light from the lamp, she was able to make out that the room was a dark blue. Along the wall beside her was a medium sized desk with a high back chair pushed into the desk. Across from where she stood at the opening of the room was a large oak dresser. Then in the middle of the room was large bed with a dark blue comforter. On the bed were two pillows with blue pillowcases and a silver border. At the end of the bed, as he promised was a white t-shirt and pair of black shorts. Hermione walked across the room to stand at the end of the bed and began taking off the jacket and dress that she was wearing. She flung both the coat and dress at her feet. Then stepped into the shorts and pulled them on and pulled the shirt over her head. Once, dressed for bed, Hermione pulled back the comforter and sheet on the bed and climbed in pulling them both up to her head as she laid her head on one of the pillows. Hermione reached over and turned off the lamp beside the bed. As soon as the light was off Hermione snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of the room and light pouring in through a window beside the bed she had not seen last night. Hermione stretched her hands upwards towards the wall yawning as she did it. Once, the yawn was finished Hermione brought her hands down and rubbed her face trying to get rid of any evidence of sleep. She sat up in the bed slowly moving her legs off the edge of the bed to touch the cold wooden floor and saw fresh clothes sitting at the edge of the bed. Hermione reached across the bed to the clothes lying on the side of the bed and brought them over to her to look at them. It was women's clothes. Very different from the clothes she had worn last night to sleep in. In her hands was a blue silk top and a pair of black jeans. The shirt was simple with a high neck and little ruching around the top of the neck with a small teardrop hole from the top of the high collar to above where her chest would be. The jeans were of black denim that looked like they were a skinny fit jean. Hermione checked the size of both the jeans and the top and was surprised to see they were her size. She pulled off the clothes she had worn to bed last night and slipped on the new jeans and top. They both fit perfectly, however, the jeans were a little tighter than she usually liked. But they did perfectly accentuate her curves. She folded the shirt and shorts she had worn and put them on the edge of the bed. Once, she was done she picked up Viktors suit jacket and put it back on as it was still a little cold in his room. She then picked up her dress and zipped it back up and folded it in half and set it on the bed. When she finished, she stood up from the bed and walked over to the desk at the end of the bed. She inspected the desk and saw that it had paper and a quill already on it. She pulled out the high back chair and sat down grabbing the feather for the inkwell and a piece of paper. She quickly wrote a letter to her secretary telling her what Viktor had told her last night. She then sat that letter aside and began writing the next message to Ron letting him know she would be out of the country on business. As she finished that letter, she grabbed her wand from her side and waved it over the one for Ron and created two copies of it. She shook her wand over the first copy and changed it to be addressed to Harry and then she did the same thing with the second copy but changed it to Ginny. Finishing her letters, she stood up from the desk. She pushed the chair back into the desk and picked up the letters she had just wrote. Hermione walked over towards the door and was able to smell the smell of fresh coffee being brewed from the kitchen. Hermione pulled the door leaving it open behind her and started walking towards the aroma of coffee. She entered the kitchen just as Viktor has picked up the pot of coffee and began pouring himself a cup. He looked up at Hermione as she came into the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Hermione responded. Viktor nodded and pulled out another cup from the cupboard above the coffee pot and filled it up with coffee. Once, the container was filled he set down the pot of coffee and handed the cup over to Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the dark coffee before bringing the cup up to her lips and taking a sip. "Oh that's good," Hermione mumbled bringing the cup down.

Viktor chuckled taking a sip of his own coffee, "Are those the letters for your work and friends?"

Hermione nodded, "Can I use your owl to send them out?"

"Of course!" Viktor exclaimed, "Anya!" He called out extending his arm. As soon as the words had left his mouth, she could hear wings flapping quickly before a grey blur flew past her and landed on his extended arm. "She's not an owl, but she can deliver the letters quicker than any owl could," Viktor announced beaming at the bird on his arm.

Hermione looked at the bird on his arm, she was a light grey with bright yellow feet. Her beak was a dark grey with the same golden yellow around the edge of her beak and around her black eyes. She had never seen anything like it. "What is she?" Hermione asked.

"Anya is a grey kestrel," Viktor answered setting down his now empty coffee cup on the counter.

"Will she able to handle delivering all four of the letters?" Hermione questioned. Anya clicked her beak angrily at Hermione who looked taken aback.

Viktor chuckled, "Yes, she can handle delivering all of the letters. Just tell her who she is delivering them to, and she'll make sure each letter gets to its destination."

Hermione took one last drink of her coffee draining the cup before setting it down and beginning to roll up the letters she had just written. Once the messages were rolled up, Hermione walked over to the bird and placed the letters on her outstretched leg and instructed her who they needed to be delivered to. As soon as Hermione had finished giving the bird instructions, it quickly flew out of the kitchen in a blur just like it had arrived.

Viktor took a moment to look at the clothes he had gotten for Hermione. They fit her perfectly. "Those clothes look nice on you." Viktor began, "And so does my suit jacket." Viktor smiled.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry I was cold this morning when I got dressed so I put it back on." Hermione began to take the jacket off. Viktor crossed the room putting his hand on her own that was trying to remove the coat.

"Keep it on. It completes the look." Viktor requested. Hermione paused looking up into his dark eyes before pushing the jacket back onto her shoulders.

"Okay." Hermione breathed his warm hand still touching her own.

Viktor realizing that he still had a hold of Hermione's hand removed it, "Well are you ready to travel to Bulgaria?"

Clearing her throat Hermione nodded before replying, "Yes, are we just going to apparate?"

"No, beings it's your first time in the country we will need to use the floo network. After that, if you decide to revisit Bulgaria, then you will be able to apparate directly into the country." Viktor paused, "Beings I'm not connected to the floo network at my apartment we will need to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Then from there we can floo to the Slithering Snake Saloon in Bulgaria."

"Alright, well let's get going then," Hermione announced.

"Yes, it going to be a long day already. No need to make it longer." Viktor agreed moving closer to Hermione, "I'll apparate us outside of the Leaky Cauldron."

"That works." Hermione accepted grabbing his arm. "I am ready whenever you are."

Viktor nodded pulling his wand out of his holster focusing on the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. They both disappeared from the kitchen in a crack as Viktor apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione and Viktor reappeared in the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron in a crack. Hermione let go of Viktor's arm and steadied herself by setting her head on the cold brick wall as her vision focused and head stopped spinning. Apparating by yourself wasn't bad because you were able to focus on the location you were traveling to. But when you are side apparated the person, not in control would be pulled through the world in a flash not being able to focus on the landing point. It was like being on merry go round and spinning very quickly and not being able to focus on a single spot to keep yourself from being nauseous.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked the girl setting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione waited a minute before opening her eyes and swallowing down the wave of nausea. "Yeah." As she began to stand upright beside Viktor. Viktor watched her for a moment before starting to walk towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione followed the boy as they reached the opening of the Leaky Cauldron. Viktor pushed the door open into the bar. Inside the bar was loud. It was filled with people at every table and at the bar itself all talking. It was a dingy old bar, but you wouldn't know it by all the people that were in it. Viktor and Hermione moved through the bar going to where the fireplace was that was connected to the floo network. As they walked through the crowd of people and finally arrived in front of the fire, Viktor looked around for the floo powder but wasn't able to find it.

"I'll be right back. Got to go get us some floo powder." Viktor announced before walking over to the bar leaving Hermione in front of the fireplace.

As soon as he left, Hermione heard someone call her name. Hermione turned around to see Ron standing behind her holding a pint in his hand.

"I got your letter 'Mione. Where are you going?" Ron slurred gruffly.

Hermione sighed, "I'm leaving on a business trip like I told you in the letter."

"Hermione, are you ready to go? I got the floo powder." Viktor said arriving back in front of the fireplace with a small pouch in his hand that she figured was filled with floo powder.

"Vicky!" Ron growled before turning to Hermione with accusing eyes, "So you are running off with him? Couldn't get enough of him after you spent the night with him instead of your friends and your boyfriend."

"Ron, I am not running off with him like you think…"Hermione began before she was cut off by Ron.

"Oh, so you are denying that you are sleeping with him?" Ron raged.

"Yes, I am. Because it didn't happen. Ron, you are just drunk. Why don't you go home and sleep it off?" Hermione pleaded with her boyfriend.

"No, I am not just drunk." Ron roared, "You are running off to cheat on me some more with Vicky." Ron hissed out his name as if it was poisonous on his tongue.

"Ron, you are wrong." Viktor started trying to calm down the redhead.

"No, you both are just lying," Ron screamed grabbing his wand in anger and sending a spell crashing over both of their heads. The color from the fight with Ron drained from Hermione's face as the spell shot over her head. The Leaky Cauldron was silent as every person in the bar stared at the location of where the spell was fired from.

"We are over Hermione." Ron hissed before drinking the rest of his pint before dropping it on the groundbreaking the glass into many pieces and walking out of the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron continued to stare at the remaining duo before the barkeeper cleared his throat, "Nothing to see here folks. Back to your own business."

The bar began to buzz again loudly with the mix of all of the voices before Viktor tried to comfort Hermione, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." Hermione responded walking into the unlit fireplace. Viktor followed her lead stepping into the fireplace pulling some powder out of the bag in his hand.

"Slithering Snake Saloon," Viktor shouted throwing down the floo powder into the fireplace. The fireplace erupted into green flames. As Hermione vision began to be pulled from the bar to the new location, she saw a blurred figure of a man standing in front of the fireplace with blonde hair. Hermione tried to focus on the person to see who it was, but her vision went black as she pulled to her new location.


	3. Chapter 3: Bulgaria

**Past:**

* * *

The bar began to buzz again loudly with the mix of all of the voices before Viktor tried to comfort Hermione, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." Hermione responded walking into the unlit fireplace. Viktor followed her lead stepping into the fireplace pulling some powder out of the bag in his hand.

"Slithering Snake Saloon," Viktor shouted throwing down the floo powder into the fireplace. The fireplace erupted into green flames. As Hermione vision began to be pulled from the bar to the new location, she saw a blurred figure of a man standing in front of the fireplace with blonde hair. Hermione tried to focus on the person to see who it was, but her vision went black as she pulled to her new location.

* * *

 **Present:**

* * *

Hermione's vision blurred as her body was pulled to her new location. Her feet hit hard against the stone floor causing her legs to buckle. Hermione extended her hand out hitting the cold brick of the fireplace and held herself upright until her vision returned. Hermione opened her eyes and could see Viktor watching her from the other side of the fireplace.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered looking around the bar. It was nothing like the leaky cauldron. The bar was dimly lit with only a few people sitting at a table and one other guy sitting at the bar. None of the patrons of the bar looked up from their drinks or conversations to look at them. Viktor moved out of the fireplace and waves at the bartender, "Hello Davor."

The bartender nodded his head at Viktor before returning to polishing the glass in front of him with an old rag. "Stay close!" Viktor whispered to Hermione as he began walking towards the door. Hermione pushed off of the brick wall of the fireplace following close to Viktor as they reached the entrance to the saloon. Viktor pushed it open to reveal an empty street with rolling hills of grass on the other side of the road. He began walking out of the saloon onto the empty street with Hermione following close behind him. The street had nothing on it just the field of grass on the other side of the road. The door to the saloon slammed shut behind Hermione. Hermione turned around at the sound to see nothing but another field on the other side where the entrance to the bar had just been.

"Viktor, where are we?" Hermione asked looking at the spot where the saloon had just been.

Viktor turned around looking at Hermione, "We are on the outskirts of the Krum property. The saloon sits in a protected space to serve as the security gatehouse. Only people of the family or people escorted by the family can enter the property."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now the house is just on the other side of those small hills." Viktor pointed at the rolling hills of grass as he began walking towards the point he had just pointed at, "It's only a fifteen-minute walk from here, so let's get going and keep close." With that, Viktor turned around and began walking across the street towards the hills of grass. Hermione followed quietly already deep in thought as they started their hike to the Krum house. While they walked Hermione's mind drifted off to the event that had occurred before they had floo traveled. Ron. Hermione sighed breathing in a big gulp of the sweet grass air.

' _We are over Hermione_ ' replayed in her mind as her eyes wandered across the grass field. It was just that a grass field. There were no flowers or weeds. Just tall grass that swept across her ankles as they continued walking and rustled with each gust of the wind.

' _It's probably for the best,_ ' Hermione thought, ' _Ron was nothing but a drunk these days. Since the last battle, he had done nothing but drink. Harry wasn't much better, but Ginny seemed to at least keep him sober at certain events or when he was going to work. But Ron had no concern about what being drunk would do to his job. He had almost lost his job multiple times because of him being drunk. He had put his team in danger because he was drunk. But every time I had saved his job. Maybe, it's my fault he became a drunk…_ '

' _No_ ,' Hermione thought fiercely, ' _We both were upset after the war. He had lost multiple members of his family. And I had lost the only two people that were my family. My parents. But I persevered and got multiple promotions at work. Ron just handled everything differently. I tried talking to him about it multiple times. But it never helped. He tried counseling after one of the incidents at work. That didn't work either. We were just cut from different cloth. Ron needed to drink to numb the pain. I thrived off of it and made it into something positive. If it weren't for me, Ron wouldn't have a job. It's better that we are separated_.'

' _It's sad_ ,' Hermione thought, ' _That the final straw wasn't even him being a drunk. It was Viktor. Stupid jealousy. Ron had always been jealous of Viktor since the Yule Ball in the fourth year. Viktor and I had owled each other multiple times and stayed in touch. Ron always hated it. He would get outraged when he found the new letters from Viktor when they had started living together. So I made sure he wouldn't see them. By having them delivered at work. Away from Ron's prying eyes. It felt wrong, but there was no reason for Ron to act like that over a letter. It's not like Viktor was confessing his undying love in them. After all, Viktor was one of her friends and had been for a long time. And my first kiss…_ '

Hermione stopped and turned to look at the boy who was trekking up the hills of grass. ' _He had been her first kiss. Right before Durmstrang school had left Hogwarts in fourth year. Viktor had surprised her with a small picnic on the north side of the lake. Away from any prying eyes. It was very sweet. It was a couple of lunch meat sandwiches and chips, but it was perfect. We talked for what felt like hours. As the lunch ended, we both stood up promising to stay in touch with each other. As I turned to walk away back to the castle, he stopped me by grabbing my hand. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. He pulled me to him and kissed me firm but gently on the lips. It was warm and sweet. Unlike any kiss from Ron that was hot and sloppy. The kiss with Viktor had been quintessential. It was thing that dreams were made of. But as quick as it started it ended. I never told anyone about that moment with Viktor. It was our private moment. After the kiss, Viktor said one last thing before we both separated. I will always be there for you if you need me. And I believed him wholeheartedly._ '

"We are here," Viktor announced as they reached the top of the next hill.

Hermione looked up from her feet and was amazed. The house. No, the palace in front her was as beautiful as Versailles. It was massive. The architecture of the castle even reminded her of Versailles. The roof also had gold peaks coming off the square roof. Every side of the structure was covered in large rounded windows. Only a few feet from each other. The palace had a wing on each side. The center of the castle was attached to both of the wings but was pushed back from either wing with a large manicured garden in front of the main entryway. That accented the dual marble staircases coming down for the main entryway twisting gently down to the cobblestone walkway in the center of the garden.

"Viktor, it's beautiful." Hermione breathed.

Viktor chuckled, "This is just the summer house."

Hermione's mouth hung open and stared at Viktor, "But this is incredible. It had to cost a fortune and take many years to construct this."

"It probably did. But my family has always had money. Even before I started professional Quidditch." Viktor shrugged.

Hermione closed her mouth taken aback turning her head to look back at the palace. Viktor had never told her much about his family. Or what his home life was like, ' _Maybe this is why._ ', Hermione thought.

"Are you ready to head down?" Viktor smirked at the girl.

Hermione nodded, "Lead the way."

Viktor started to descend the hill to the cobblestone path. Hermione followed close behind him still looking at the massive summer house in front of her. Their shoes clicked as they began walking down the cobblestone path to the house. The garden on either side of the trail was just as beautiful as the house itself. It had small manicured bushes lining the route and on the other side of them were rows and rows of bright red tulips with the tips of the petals being yellow. Reaching the end of the cobblestone path they began to climb the marble stairs up to the front door of the Krum Summerhouse. Hermione followed Viktor slowly her head on a swivel trying to take in all of the magnificence of the garden and the house. The sound of one of the doors opening caught Hermione's attention causing her to turn forward and to look at the inside of the house. The interior of the house was just as amazing as the outside. Inside was a massive crystal chandelier that sparkled through the whole entryway and lit up the second level which could be accessed by a grand staircase in the center of the entryway. Hermione walked into the house and saw that the grand staircase and the interior floors were both polished wood, but the stairs had an old green and silver stair runner. There were a few moving portraits of people on the walls in the entryway. ' _Previous family members_ ' Hermione guessed.

Hermione cleared her throat after thoroughly looking around the entry of the house, "Well, we are finally here in Bulgaria, in your families house. Can you tell me who my real family is now?"

"Not quite yet. Follow me" Viktor said motioning her to follow him. Viktor walked up the grand staircase in the center of the house with Hermione following behind him. The chandelier-lit their way up the stairs to the second level that had two grand oak doors in the center of the entry to the second level. Viktor walked up to the doors pushing them open to reveal a magnificent library. Inside the library, it was dimly lit by a few candles on two tables in the middle of the room. The outer edge of the room was covered with darkened bookshelves. Then there were multiple rows of bookshelves on the ground behind the tables that Hermione could only see an outline. Viktor motioned for her to step forward into the library. Hermione obeyed and walked through the doorway into the dark library. Viktor followed closing the doors behind them and walked over to the tables in the center of the room.

"This is a nice library, Viktor. There must be books from every century in here." Hermione beamed looking around at the massive library before stopping at the tables in the center of the room and turning to look at Viktor.

Viktor smiled sadly, "Hermione, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, is your father."

Hermione froze staring at Viktor. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if all of the air in her body had abandoned her. "You're lying!" She choked out as she felt a drop run down her cheek.

"I am not lying. Tom Riddle IS your father." Viktor stressed.

"No..No...No" she whispered frantically falling to the cold stone floor in shock before crying out, "….NO! That's impossible! I'm just a mudblood! He can't be my father!"

"Hermione, you're not just a mudblood," Viktor assured her softly.

"What?" She whispered harshly. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she struggled to stand herself back up.

"Hermione," Viktor began walking around the table towards the girl who immediately put her arms up to distance herself from him, "You are not just a mudblood. Both of your parents are actually from two very proud pureblood families."

"No, this can't be happening," She whispered to herself, "This has to be a nightmare. I'm probably just still sleeping in Viktor's bed and just having a nightmare."

"This is not just a nightmare," Viktor sighed, "I'm telling you the truth, you are his daughter."

"No! He can't be my father! This is just a terrible prank. That demon spawn would never have children." Hermione snarled, " I hate Lord Voldemort. I fought him in the last battle with Harry. We killed him. He's dead."

"Actually…" Viktor began, "He's not dead."

"What did you say?" Hermione stammered.

"Tom Riddle is alive." Viktor disclosed.

"But I was there at the last battle. I saw him die. He's dead. Is what I saw at the battle a lie too?" Hermione asked her voice quivering with emotion.

"Yes," Viktor started slowly, "You saw a copy of Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, die."

"A what?" Hermione gasped.

"You saw a copy of Lord Voldemort die. It wasn't the real version of the man." Viktor announced.

"How is that possible?" Hermione questioned.

"Polyjuice Potion," Viktor replied.

"But the Horcrux. Harry destroyed it and killed him." Hermione breathed.

"The Horcrux was destroyed but not because of Harry. Lord Voldemort gave the wizard that was poly juiced as him a spell and had him destroy it to make it believable." Viktor revealed.

"That's impossible! I saw his body hours after the battle, and it never changed." Hermione retorted immediately.

"The potion was created by your mother a long time ago. It is a permanent change for the person taking the potion. That's why the death eater that took his form never changed back." Viktor continued.

"But...but.." Hermione trailed off, "It can't be real. Lord Voldemort, would never let someone else be him."

"Hermione, Lord Voldemort is your father, and he's alive," Viktor said exasperated by the girl.

"No!" Hermione cried out walking away from the table in the middle of the room towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Viktor growled in annoyance.

"I'm leaving. You have lost your mind. I can't nor will I ever be Lord Voldemort's daughter." Hermione spat as hot tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

As Hermione approached the door, she heard the door click and lock. She pulled on the door to be sure, but the door had locked. Hermione turned around in rage her brown eyes fiery with anger.

"Unlock the door Viktor!" Hermione snarled.

"I didn't lock it, Hermione," Viktor muttered.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Then who did?" Hermione said in an accusing tone.

Hermione watched as the shadows seemed to come to life in the library and started to move. Viktor fell to his knees and put his head down as a man stepped out of the shadows of the library. For the second time in the day, Hermione's blood ran cold as all of the air vacated her body. She was staring at the most hated man in Britain. Lord Voldemort. Alive. He stopped beside Viktor and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hello, my daughter." Lord Voldemort hissed.


	4. Chapter 4: Father?

**Past:**

* * *

As Hermione approached the door, she heard the door click and lock. She pulled on the door to be sure, but the door had locked. Hermione turned around in rage her brown eyes fiery with anger.

"Unlock the door Viktor!" Hermione snarled.

"I didn't lock it, Hermione," Viktor muttered.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Then who did?" Hermione said in an accusing tone.

Hermione watched as the shadows seemed to come to life in the library and started to move. Viktor fell to his knees and put his head down as a man stepped out of the shadows of the library. For the second time in the day, Hermione's blood ran cold as all of the air vacated her body. She was staring at the most hated man in Britain. Lord Voldemort. Alive. He stopped beside Viktor and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hello, my daughter." Lord Voldemort hissed.

* * *

 **Present:**

* * *

Lord Voldemort sneered twisting his boyish face up in disgust at the look of fear that crossed his daughter's face. Lord Voldemort no longer looked like the monster he had previously looked like the last time that he and Hermione had been face to face. Or rather the last time she had been face to face with his Poly juiced double. The man in front of her actually looked like a man instead of the monster he had looked like previously. But either way Hermione could tell immediately that it was Lord Voldemort. He looked just like an older version of the pictures she had seen of Tom Riddle from when he had been in school. There was no way it couldn't have been him even the voice was the same. The features of the man had changed but the icy cold voice still brought chills down her spine. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes again as Hermione backed up until she could no longer go any further and the cold wood of the double doors was up against her back. The room was silent. Both Hermione and Lord Voldemort were at a stalemate waiting for the other to say something. That it was just lie. Or that everything Viktor had said was true. Hermione stiffened at the thought dropping her eyes down to her feet, 'He couldn't be right. It was just a trap. Viktor had to be under the influence of the Imperius curse.'

"What did you do to him?" Hermione snarled raising her eyes to meet Lord Voldemort's.

"What?" Lord Voldemort scoffed raising an eyebrow at the witch.

"What did you do to Viktor? Did you Imperius him to get me here so you could finally get to Harry?" Hermione accused the man her eyes flashing in anger.

Lord Voldemort began roaring with laughter causing Hermione to stare at the man in shock. She had never heard the man laugh so natural and full heartedly. The man doubled over clutching his side as the laughter shook his entire body. Viktor stayed kneeled down beside the man his eyes pointed downward at the ground with a small smile on his face. Lord Voldemort straightened back up still snickering as he wiped tears away from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Hermione roared pushing herself off the door to stand on her own two feet.

Lord Voldemort stopped snickering and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised setting his hand gently back on Viktors shoulder. "Viktor, child, would you please look at Hermione?" Viktor obeyed raising his eyes to meet Hermione's, "Does he look like he is under the influence of the Imperius curse?" Hermione looked into his dark eyes. The same dark eyes she remembered. "Well, are his eyes glazed over?" Lord Voldemort questioned.

Hermione cleared her throat returning her eyes to Lord Voldemort before responding meekly, "No."

"Well, then you have your answer then don't you?" Lord Voldemort chuckled, "Now we have much to talk about, daughter."

"I am not your daughter!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, you are my daughter! Why else would I waste my time?" Lord Voldemort snapped causing the girl to recoil before straightening back up and fixing him with her own glare.

"Really?! Is it that far off that you would make up this whole story to get me here? To A. either kill me or B. get to me to kill Harry." Hermione seethed glaring back at the older man.

"I wouldn't waste my time to make up a story like this or to kill you. I'm not lying you are my daughter." Lord Voldemort scowled.

Hermione glowered at him suspiciously, "I don't believe you. You are not my father. Mark Granger was my father. He raised me."

"That squib!" Lord Voldemort scoffed, "He is not your father! He was your mother's brother. He was your uncle."

"What?" Hermione faltered.

" Granger wasn't even his real last name. His real last name was Grayson. Mark Grayson. He was your mother's older brother, the first born, but he was nothing more than a squib. He ended up marrying Jean Granger, another squib, and took her last name."

"But they were both dentists who knew nothing about the magic world," Hermione exclaimed.

Lord Voldemort sighed, "Yes, they were both dentists. But they pretended to know nothing about our world to sell the story that you were just a muggle-born. They had to protect you from Dumbledore's prying eyes beings I couldn't care for you myself."

"And why couldn't you? Or my real mother?" Hermione snapped.

"If you didn't know I got blasted from my body the night I tried to kill Harry Potter when he was a baby." Lord Voldemort began, "And your real mother is dead. She died during childbirth."

"Say I believed you, how did I get to the Granger's?" Hermione asked hypothetically.

"On the night that I was blown out of my corporeal form, 'Cissa and Charlotte were asked to watch you. Charlotte was your mother's best friend and is also Viktor's mother. While 'Cissa was," Lord Voldemort began.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione sneered.

"Yes," Lord Voldemort sighed, "Once, Lucius returned from the mission and told them the news they followed my plan to a T. They took you to Mark and Jean like they were instructed and had both of their sons watch over you as you grew up."

Hermione scoffed, "I wouldn't say Malfoy watched over me. He made my life a living hell at Hogwarts."

"He tried his best when he was in school." Viktor spoke up looking at the girl, "But he couldn't give you preferential treatment unless you were in life and death danger. Otherwise, it might have given away that you weren't just a normal muggle-born. Which is why I stepped in your fourth year. Until you started dating Ron at the end of your time at Hogwarts. I couldn't be as close to as I was before because Ron was jealous of what we had. But Draco stepped in again when I couldn't be there."

"I trusted you." Hermione seethed.

"Hermione, please believe me I never wanted to betray your trust." Viktor began before getting cut off by Hermione.  
"No! If you never wanted to betray my trust, you would have never brought me here." Hermione screamed.

"Enough!" Lord Voldemort bellowed both of them fell silent immediately their eyes turning away from each other to the older man, "Viktor, leave the room I need to speak with my daughter alone!"

"But..."Viktor started.

"Out!" Lord Voldemort commanded lifting his hand from Viktor's shoulder. Viktor nodded while standing up and walked across the vast library and out of the doors that were previously locked. Hermione watched him leave feeling her heartbreak at his betrayal. She had trusted him to keep her safe, and he had delivered her into the belly of the beast.

"Now Hermione are you finally ready to discuss you being my daughter?" Lord Voldemort asked gently interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"I don't believe that I am your daughter," Hermione answered simply.

"You do know the spell that is used to prove paternity of a parent, correct?" Lord Voldemort questioned.

"Yes."

"So, then you do know that there is no way to fake the results of the test, right?" Lord Voldemort responded.

"Of course! But the spell takes a month to prepare because there is a potion that needs to be brewed and ingested by both the supposed child and the parent before the spell is cast which takes a month to brew."

Lord Voldemort pulled out a vial containing a bright purple liquid from his robe. "You really are a smart witch! However, I have already prepared the potion for the spell. Will you take the potion with me and prove that you are my daughter?"

Hermione thought a moment before responding strongly, "I will. But when the potion proves that I am not your daughter. You need to release me or the ministry will come searching for me."

"I will release you if I am wrong and you are not my daughter. But if the spell does prove that you are my daughter. Will you finally hear everything that I need to tell you and stay here with me?" Lord Voldemort pleaded.

"Fine." Hermione agreed genuinely believing that the spell would never prove that she was his daughter. Lord Voldemort smiled gently popping the cork out of the glass vial and drinking half of the potion before walking over to Hermione and offering her the rest of the potion. Hermione took the potion hesitantly before gulping down the rest of the potion in the vial.

"Now, I'm sure you know. But if there is red light emitted from my wand when I cast the spell, then you are not my daughter. However, if there is a blue light, then you are my daughter." Lord Voldemort announced before waving his wand and casting the paternity spell, "Paternus testa." Hermione held her breath as he finished the last swipe of his wand completing the spell. She could feel the effects of the spell already. Her body seemed to hum as the magic of spell washed over her. Lord Voldemort held his wand out for her to see as it began to change colors. She watched as the tip of wand changed from green, purple, orange, and yellow. It rotated through those colors for what felt like forever until it started to slow down on purple. She watched the tip of the wand impatiently as the wand began to fade from purple. Hermione gasped as the tip of the wand lit up a shade of blue. She looked up from the wand in shock to Lord Voldemort who was smiling with a knowing smile.

"I...I...I'm.." Hermione stuttered.

"My daughter." Lord Voldemort finished.

"But...how is that possible?" Hermione asked.

Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her question, "Well I'm going to assume you already know about the birds and the bees."

Hermione's cheeks flushed, "Yes, I wasn't asking about that. How….how did it never come up that I was your…. Daughter? Why am I only learning about it now? Shouldn't it have come out earlier in any pre-screening test for school or the Ministry?"

"It should have." Lord Voldemort answered, "But it didn't happen in either case because of Lucius. One of the tasks he had was to make sure my blood never stopped you from pursuing anything. Every pre-screen test you had was always changed to reflect that you were a Muggle-born."

"So you have been tampering with my life the entire time?" Hermione asked harshly.

"No. I ensured that you would have the best life in a world without me." Lord Voldemort sighed. "Hermione, follow me." As he turned around to enter the dark part of the library behind him. Hermione followed him hesitantly in between the rows of dimly lit bookshelves. Lord Voldemort flicked his wand causing fire to erupt in the fireplace Hermione hadn't been able to see in the dark. Hermione squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. She looked to the now bright fireplace to see two chairs in front of the fireplace. Lord Voldemort stopped in front of one of the chairs before sitting down in the chair. He motioned to Hermione to sit down in the other chair. Hermione obliged and sat down in the other chair in front of the fireplace. Both of the chairs were a dark green velvet and had high rounded back. It was a comfortable chair.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted.

"Hermione, let me start from the beginning. If you have any questions after I tell you everything, I will gladly answer them." Lord Voldemort announced.

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

"The story begins before you were conceived. After leaving Hogwarts, I started to get deeper into the dark arts. Eventually, I created my death eaters and took my new name of Lord Voldemort. At one of the first meetings, I had in Bulgaria to recruit the death eaters I met your mother.

She was beautiful she had bright blue eyes and white-gold hair. She was brought there by her friend Charlotte who had been friends with 'Cissa since they were kids. 'Cissa had told Charlotte about the meeting and said to her that she should bring her friends to the meeting. What I didn't know was that your mother had her own following. She went to the meeting only as a courtesy to tell me to leave. She said to me that this area was under her control and that everyone at my meeting from the area were her followers.

I was shocked. I didn't think another person would ever dare challenge me like your mother did. I was so angry that I challenged her to a duel. It was a fantastic duel, but it ended in a draw. I couldn't defeat her, and she couldn't defeat me. Or at least not with a wand. As she couldn't beat me, she would have to let me stay. But she couldn't let that happen.

At the end duel, she was enraged by the thought of having to let me stay. Her friend Charlotte tried to pull her back. But she wasn't able to. I thought she was just throwing a fit, so I ignored her whole display and began talking to my followers again. At some point, her followers had vacated the room just leaving her there alone. The next thing I knew people were screaming as fireballs flew across the room.

I turned around from talking to my followers to see a harpy throwing the fireballs. I didn't know it at the time, but, your mother was a full-blooded veela. It was that night that her veela had been fully unleashed. She had gotten so angry about having to allow me to stay that she had fully transformed into a harpy which most veela aren't even able to do. Your mother burned that house to the ground. All of her followers and mine watched in awe as she did. She didn't hurt anyone that night, but she made her point. That she was stronger than me.

When she finally got control and transformed back to her human form, I did the only thing that I could. I conceded to her. I told her that she had won and that I would never try to recruit from her again. Your mother was exhausted from using that much of her magic in the display, but she was still standing and composed herself as a fierce warrior for her followers. She accepted my terms and shook my hand to seal the deal. As soon as my hand touched hers, I felt utterly mesmerized by her. I could feel her magic intertwining with my own as I shook her hand. I had heard about what was happening at that moment. But I had never seen it in person. Everything around us seemed to freeze as her veela chose me as her mate.

After that night when her veela chose me, we formed an alliance between our two groups as we were both trying to achieve the same goals. Our groups although allied were not combined. I still managed my followers the Death Eaters, and your mother led her followers the Bloodroots. Until we got married. Once we got married your mother's best friend, Charlotte took over the day to day operations of Bloodroots still leaving your mother as the head of the group.

When we got married, your mother decided that she would move into the manor that Lucius had secured for me. The mansion was an old family home. We lived there for a while. Then your mother got pregnant. She told she could feel it every day that our baby was getting stronger. But your mother started to get weaker. We tried to give her magic infusions, and she would get better for a few days. Then she would get weak again. I researched for hours trying to find a way for her to survive the pregnancy. Severus brewed her every potion we saw, but all of them had minimal effects.

Closer to your due date she told me she thought that this could happen. When a full-blooded veela picks an equally strong mate, they create an even stronger child. Which would end in the death of the mother as the baby sapped the mother's power. She thought that it wouldn't apply to her as she thought it would just happen between two full-blooded veela's. But she was wrong.

Before your birth, your mother told me it would be crucial for me to lock your veela inside you. That way you would be able to grow up without having to learn to control your veela as well. She taught me the spell to do it once you were born. She made me promise that I would cast the spell as soon as you were born.

Shortly after your birth, your mother died. But not before naming you. She named you Olivia Cassandra Riddle with her last breath. You were the quiet the whole time until she took her final breath. As she passed, you began crying. We cried together at the loss of your mother as I cast the spell I had promised her I would cast.

I mourned your mother. And I still do to this day. She was a fantastic woman who blessed me with a beautiful daughter. Your mother's best friend Charlotte took care of you a lot while you were a baby. As I was consistently out trying to numb my pain by launching a full war in the wizarding world. I was so lost without your mother. Eventually, I lost myself entirely by separating my soul into all the Horcruxes. The only thing that kept a part of me alive was my love for you, my daughter.

On my final night, in my corporeal form, I left you with Charlotte and 'Cissa while Lucius and I went with a group of death eaters in attempt to stop the prophecy with Potter. I killed his father instantly. I tried to get his mother to leave with Severus, but she ran in front of my spell when I tried to kill her child. I tried to kill him again. But I was blasted from my body. Because of love. The love for a child.

Then as you know the rest after Charlotte and 'Cissa took you to your mother's brother." Lord Voldemort finished wiping his eyes.

"I… I don't even know where to start with questions." Hermione faltered.

Lord Voldemort chuckled, "Take your time."

"What was my mother's name?" Hermione asked.

"Phoebe Callisto Grayson." Lord Voldemort answered.

"Can you tell me more about my mother?" Hermione questioned.

Lord Voldemort smiled, "Like I said she was full blooded veela. She also came from an ancient pureblood family in Bulgaria. The Grayson's. But she was the prettiest woman I have ever met. Bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce through you. Lovely white-gold hair and skin that looked like it would shine brightly in the moonlight. Charlotte told me that your mother was named the smartest witch in Durmstrang. And that she could read books quicker than anyone she had ever met."

"Why don't I look like her or you?" Hermione asked as she ran her hand through her frizzy brown.

"That is because when Charlotte and 'Cissa took you to Mark, they also cast a charm to conceal your actual appearance. It was part of my instructions." Lord Voldemort responded, "I could remove it if you want." He offered.

Hermione thought for a moment as she brushed her hand through her thick hair, "Okay."

Lord Voldemort nodded as he whipped his wand out of its holster and began waving it in front of Hermione muttering the spell under his breath. Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes as she felt the magic started to wash over her. She heard Lord Voldemort stop muttering and opened her eyes. Hermione looked down and could see that her hair was now a straight silvery gold color that draped down her now large chest. She looked up to see Lord Voldemort staring at her in shock.

'I must look a lot like my mother.' Hermione thought.

"Do you have a mirror?" Hermione asked.

Lord Voldemort nodded and accioed a small hand mirror to her. She grabbed it and stared back at herself. Her dark brown eyes were now a bright blue that reminded her of the sky on a sunny day. The unruly caterpillar of eyebrows she once had was now a fine well-plucked thin blonde line. Her skin was still very fair but seemed to almost glow in the firelight which illuminated her now high cheekbones. Even her previous pale lips were now a rosy pink.

"You look so much like your mother." Lord Voldemort choked out.

"Hermione," Lord Voldemort began regaining his voice, "You are of age now. Do you want me to unlock your veela?"

"Will it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"It might. Your veela has been locked away for a long time. There is also the possibility that it could take over completely after being locked away for so long." Lord Voldemort speculated.

"And what if that happens?" She questioned.

"Then we have to lock it away again until we can get you to a group of veelas your mother once told me about. They would be able to coax the veela out without it taking over completely. But we would have to find the group she mentioned as she never told me how to find them if I needed them." Lord Voldemort reassured her.

"Do you think that my inner veela will do that?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't. It may take over momentarily, but I believe you will be able to get control of it again quickly." He answered.

"Do it then." Hermione insisted.

Lord Voldemort wasted no time and began waving his wand in the reverse motion of the spell he had cast many years ago. As he finished the wand work for the spell, Hermione could feel new magic coursing through her veins. It felt like every part of her body was on fire. She could see her skin was shining a bright white radiant light. It burned so brightly it hurt her eyes to even look at the glare she closed her eyes to avoid looking at the light. Hermione screamed out in pain as she began to feel something trying to claw out of her chest. She fell to the ground grasping her chest crying out. Hermione could feel the claws digging into her flesh and slicing through her. She curled into a ball as the clawing continued and her skin started to feel like it was on fire. Hermione opened her watery eyes to look at her skin to see it was still shining bright, but her skin underneath was now red and inflamed. And then it all stopped.

Lord Voldemort stood shocked by the sight in front of him, "Hermione, are you okay?" He asked the now motionless girl.

"...W...Water.." Hermione croaked from the floor. Lord Voldemort accioed a cup of water to himself and knelt down beside the girl giving her the glass of water. Hermione took it quickly and gulped down the contents of the glass. Hermione finished the drink and set it down beside her as she struggled to sit up. Lord Voldemort helped set her upright on the floor. He observed the girl in front of him. Her skin was no longer red or fiery. The only thing that was left from unleashing her veela was four deep claw marks across the top of her chest. He pulled out his wand and began waving it over her chest to heal the claw marks for the girl. However, no matter what spell he used they wouldn't improve. Instead, he decided to cast a bandaging spell which bandaged the wounds.

"Hermione, why don't you go get some sleep for tonight? We can talk more tomorrow after you rest." Lord Voldemort offered while helping to stand the girl up.

"Okay." Hermione nodded weakly.

Lord Voldemort began walking the girl up to the entrance to the library. He opened the doors and was immediately greeted by one of his most trusted followers, Lucius, "Please take her to her room."

The man nodded and began guiding the girl down the large hallway to her room.


End file.
